1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrophoresis methods and apparatus for minimizing skirting effects in an electrophoretic gel.
2. Background Information
Gel electrophoresis remains a fundamental technique of biochemistry, molecular biology, and cell biology for its usefulness in the separation, characterization, and identification of biomolecules and molecular complexes. Optimal use of gel electrophoresis requires separation of biomolecules with high resolution. One problem confronted by biochemists that employ gel electrophoresis is “skirting”, in which molecules of a sample loaded on the gel migrate between the gel and a gel plate, rather than through the gel itself. This leads to the appearance shadow bands that migrate more quickly than the main bands of the biomolecule or complex that migrate within the gel. This creates ambiguity when images of the gel are analyzed, as it is difficult to know whether such bands are artifacts or the result of a low abundance biomolecule or complex.